


You have my heart

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sanvers - Freeform, Superfamily, alien baby, sanvers established relationship, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: After being married for three years, Maggie and Alex decide it's time to expand the family.And just as they are thinking about it, thanks to a lucky twist of fate, an orphan baby alien suddenly crashes into the DEO.Both Alex and Maggie will be the most awesome moms in the world and the super friends will be wrapped around this little alien finger.Because as they all know very well, family requires love, not DNA.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I hope you'll like this work, exploring the lives of Alex and Maggie as they experience motherhood. It will be funny and super fluffy, I'm warning you!
> 
> Please remember that I am not an English native speaker, so if there are typos or mistakes, forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what yu think about it!

Maggie has the idea first and she even isn’t really sure what brings it on. It’s a thought that slowly creeps up in her mind, planting a seed, settling down, growing bigger and bigger until it’s almost all she can think about. She keeps it to herself however, not sure how to approach the subject with Alex, wanting to test the waters before she does. 

They have been married for three years now and their lives are definitely very full with their jobs, hunting criminals and facing intergalactic dangers.

Nevertheless, Maggie is sure they can totally do this. They have the money – more than enough – the love, the room.They are ready.

It’s Thursday night, and as they do every other week, they are all at Kara’s for games, tv shows, food and booze.

“Hey,” Alex reaches over, touching Maggie on the arm, as she sits on the couch next to her. “You’re a million miles away. Is everything okay?” Her eyes are big and filled with worry as she settles them on her wife.

Maggie swallows a sip of red wine and manages a smile, nodding. “Just thinking.”

They have been together long enough for Alex to know that she doesn’t want to talk about it right now – not in front of their friends and family anyway – and she swiftly changes the subject, asking Winn about an alien they have imprisoned just that afternoon.

* * *

 

Only after stuffing themselves to the brim, playing at least three rounds of Jenga and watching one episode of the newest season of Game of Thrones, Alex and Maggie are able to leave Kara’s loft and head towards their own apartment.

“Okay. Sit,” Maggie says, ushering Alex into their large open plan living room and then towards one of the light gray leather couches before closing the front door and making sure it’s locked.

Alex does as she’s told, looking at Maggie curiously. She seems antsy, a bit nervous almost, and she sits next to her, softly brushing her forearm with her fingers. The redhead is worried and concerned, and Maggie smiles a little to let her know that everything is okay.

“Mags,” Alex’s hands go to her cheeks, staring into her face.

“I’ve been thinking about something, a lot. To be honest, I can’t stop thinking about it,” Maggie finally confesses and then takes a deep breath. “I want us to adopt a baby.”

Alex falls completely silent and she does nothing but blink at her and Maggie suddenly feels sick to her stomach.

“Are you serious?” She then asks quietly, her hands falling into her lap.

“Yes?” Maggie answers and it comes out more like a question and she isn’t sure anymore. She swallows, feeling unsure and nervous and Alex just keep staring at her. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately and I’ve gone over everything. We have the money, the love, the room...”

Alex shakes her head. “I know we do. I’m… it’s not that.”

“Talk to me,” Maggie pleads tells her and she leans back against the countless throw pillows decorating their couch, watching her closely, her stomach now a lead weight.

“It’s only… a little unexpected,” Alex glances towards the ceiling and then to her, smiling, “ But, I would love to have a kid with you.”

Maggie holds her breath and then grins, showing her dimples.“You really want to adopt a baby?”

There are tears beginning to brim in Alex’s eyes but she smiles and nods. “I really do.”

Maggie exhales at that, relieved, able to breathe again, and leans towards her wife. They are both smiling when they kiss. 

“Adoption is our option,” Alex whispers, their foreheads pressed and Maggie can’t help but nod, stealing another kiss from her

They both know too well parenthood requires love, not DNA, and their families histories confirm that. And as they both work with justice, they are aware of how many abandoned and lonely kids need a home. 

“What would you want?” Maggie hears herself asking, as Alex lays her head on her shoulder.

“Whatever you want,” she shrugs.

“Alex,” Maggie replays softly. “What would you want?” She asks again. “Boy or girl?”

“Does it really matter?” Alex eventually answers, turning her face to stare at her wife. “I mean, we both know there are tons of children needing love and a family and-”

“I love you,” Maggie interrupts her, leaning forward and pecking her lips. Alex’s hand starts rubbing up and down her back, following the delicate slope of her spine. “I love you, too,” she whispers back.

Maggie wrap her arms around Alex and they kiss and smile and laugh and kiss some more.

“Maybe we can even adopt a baby alien,” she suggests as they separate in order to catch their breaths.

Alex’s heart melts at her words and she kisses her deeply, hungrily, wondering if she can fall in love even more with this beautiful, strong and generous woman.


	2. Metamoor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for your kind response to the prologue. I really appreciate that :)  
> I hope you'll like this chapter as well, the story is becoming more interesting noe.  
> Enjoy!

They don’t need to discuss anything, Alex and Maggie are just ready to start their new family, though they basically know nothing about all the bureaucracy hidden behind an adoption.

 

So they have just come back home, after visiting an adoption agency and meeting Emma Grey, the social worker who has been following them. 

She is a black woman in her forties and she seemed very frank and tenacious, but Alex has thought that it’s a kind of side aspect of her job. Dealing with abandoned children and sometimes naive couples believing that adopting a kid is like buying a puppy mustn’t be very easy.

 

After filling their application, she explained them that there are some group homes around National City where Alex and Maggie could go and have the chance to interact with children. Beside that, there will be an at-home inspection, some intense interviewing and, obviously, some fees to settle. And last, but not least, the agency would need references, not family members, to call and speak with about them both.

 

Now Alex and Maggie are lying in their king size bed and   Alex sighs contently as Maggie pushes her tee-shirt up her body and presses gentle kisses to her stomach, moving up to between her breasts. Her fingers tunnel through her long and wavy hair and she closes her eyes. Maggie’s mouth is warm and it makes her feel as if she is melting.

 

“Maggie,” she breathes. “We have so much to do.”

 

“Damn right we do,” she murmurs against her throat and she can’t help but laugh a little. “I meant for the baby. We don’t have anything for a baby,” Alex says, bending her knees slightly, Maggie’s hips cradled between her thighs. “We’re going to have to buy everything, not to mention all the inspections and the visits at the group home-”

 

Maggie suppresses a sigh and she lifts his head. “Are we doing all of those things right this second?”

 

“Well… no. I’m just thinking-”

 

“Stop thinking, Alex,” she says. “I promise you that tomorrow we’ll start thinking and worrying about everything. But right now, I want to have sex with my wife.”

 

Alex smiles a little and lifts her hand, brushing her knuckles along her cheek. “Having a child will probably cut into sex time,” she says.

 

“Why do you think I’m trying to get some while I still can?” Maggie jokes.

 

“Because you love me?” She raises an eyebrow.

 

The detective smirks. “Yeah, I guess there’s that, too.” She then grins and kisses her and she giggles against her lips before she wraps her arms around her shoulders and they roll over. Alex straddles her and Maggie looks up at her as she pulls her tee-shirt off over her head. “I love you,” she smiles.

 

“You getting soft on me, Sawyer?,” she jokes and then she shrieks with laughter as Maggie flips them over again, putting her on her back and kissing her deeply. 

“I love you, too,” Alex whispers.

 

* * *

  
  


The month after the meeting with the social work has been erratic, to put it mildly. 

Hectic days spent in the DEO, after a portal to Metamoor , a planet from another galaxy, opened up, and a lot of aliens arrived to Natioanl City. 

 

Metamoor is an orange planet belonging to the galaxy of Kandrakar, and it has always been a wonderful and peaceful place, full of woods, rivers and underground caves. People here are pacific and harmless, they can create, shape and manipulate the four natural elements and are divided into two large groups: the Galhots, with blue or green skin and stones coming out their faces, and the Escanors, who look like humans and belong to the upper class. 

 

Metamoor has always been ruled by a Queen, who was also the center of the mystical force in the planet and it was once a happy place to live. 

That is until just three months ago, Queen Elyon mysteriously disappeared and her son, Prince Phobos, took over the capital city and the throne. He drained the planet dry of its magic, stealing its life and light. 

He is cruel and despotic, showing  a merciless behavior against every kind of dissent, turning his opponents into crystal flowers.

 

Apparently, some rebels were able to open this portal to Earth, arriving to National City. It has been a real exodus, President Marsdin has declared a state of emergency and obviously the DEO has been managing the situation for the whole month, with the help of NCPD.

 

Thus, Alex and Maggie are basically exhausted, even though surprises don’t seem to be over yet.

J’onn has called them, just when they have been able to come back home after almost two days, saying they were needed at the DEO.

 

“I only hope nothing bad happened,” Maggie yawns, as they enter into the building.

Alex shrugs, putting her arm around the detective’s shoulders. “J’onn didn’t seem worried… he was kind of eager to show us something”

“Here you are,” J’onn greets them and he looks tired but satisfied. After all they were able to close the portal, God forbid Phobos would come to Earth, and locate all the aliens in the differents shelters around the city. “Follow me in my office, I would like to talk with you alone.”

Both Alex and Maggie exchange a quizzical, not knowing why J’onn is acting so strangely.

The office is cluttered with piles of folders, and they take a sit on the couch, while J’onn prefers to stand up, leaning against his desk.

He closes his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, before he starts speaking.

“As you know, a lot of Metaamoorians have come to National City, during the past month. They are refugees, just like me or Kara. There are men, women and even a lot of kids.”

Alex nods and she unwittingly grabs Maggie hand.

“I want to be honest with you, as soon as I saw her, I thought about you and your wish of becoming parents.” J’onn blurts out.

“What are you talking about, J’onn?” Maggie asks, feeling Alex tightening her grip around her hand.

“Well, just this morning we found this young woman, Miranda, an Escanor. She was wounded… very badly. But she wasn’t concerned about herself, all she worried about was her daughter.”

He pauses and both Alex and Maggie are practically holding their breaths, sensing where his speech is going. Their exhaustion has suddenly disappeared.

“We brought Miranda here in order to properly treat her injuries and Zola came as well. She is a beautiful  toddler,  about eleven months old.” J’onn sighs, intensely staring at these women sat in front of him, he basically considers as his own daughters. “ Dr. Hamilton tried everything to save Miranda, but her wounds were poisoned by Phobos’s lethal weapons, so…”

“She died.” Maggie murmurs and J’onn nods.

“Before dying, she made us promise we would have taken care of her daughter, as her husband was turned into a crystal flower by prince Phobos and… The baby has none.” J’onn rubs his hands together,  his fingers stretched out and interlaced. “It might seem forward but I felt that I  _ had to _ tell you about her. I can’t imagine anyone better than you to look after this child.”

Alex turns her head towards her wife and they gaze at each other, as though they are communicating without words.

Eventually, Alex looks at J’onn and asks: “Where is she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metamoor was inspired by WITCH, which was a fantasy comic series I used to read as a teenager.  
> I hope the story has sense and the characters are IC. If you have any suggestions,please tell me.  
> Reviews and kudos are the best things in the world for a ff writer <3


End file.
